Talk:Main Page
All previous posts have been moved to CyberNations:Village Pump/Main Page Archives. From now on, because we have the Village Pump, this page should be for discussions concerning the main page only. Help from Sister wikia Yeah, I am a Sysop from cybercitizens.wikia.com, and I am in need of a little template main page help. You can contact me on CN or CC by pming PrinceCaspian MacGyver 02:12, 9 December 2006 (UTC) :Left a note on your talk page there, I'll be able to help you out. -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 03:57, 9 December 2006 (UTC) Protection Do we really need banning all unregistered users to edit on our main page because many users who are not registered by the way did benefited greatly to the main page. I assume that in few days we may remove this protection tag. And for vandalism on the main page in the end it is not so frequent nothing we can't bear. Whisperer 22:53, 14 November 2006 (UTC) :Considering how little vandalism there has been, I think the wiki would benefit more from having it open than locked. Angela talk 08:05, 16 November 2006 (UTC) ::I completely agree with you i'll remove this ban of Aido at once. Whisperer 08:48, 16 November 2006 (UTC) How to add your nation here I realize I've naged you guys about this before, but I really liked having the 'how to add your nation here' link be highly visable on the main page. Before its creation we had newbies creating their entry on discussion pages of categories (of all things). Since I created that "how to" entry I havn't seen any of that problem, but also since I created it, it has been very visable on the main page. Can you give it back its high visability? Thanks. Key Stroke 07:41, 27 November 2006 (UTC) ? Who the hell completly f#@$ed up the main page?--Thecrisis5 03:57, 29 November 2006 (UTC) A request. Stop re-arranging the main page. 71.19.6.20 22:00, 7 December 2006 (UTC) :I did so that it looks better, I arranged the infoboxes that tend to be large and those that tend to be small so that they even out the columns. Aido2002 22:54, 9 December 2006 (UTC) Page ownership ---------------- Ownership discussion moved to Cyber Nations Wiki:Village Pump/Ownership ---------------- That is not right, Aido2002, you are being a petty tyrant again. You know that the links I have in the talk pages of people will now have to be redone. Key Stroke 05:25, 15 December 2006 (UTC) :Wow, stop being so irrational. He did it because Talk:Main Page is for...talking about the main page. He isn't being a petty tyrant, he is putting discussion where it belongs. If people are that concerned, they can easily click the link right there. It's not that hard to miss. Stop throwing around flames and think. I really doubt he moved the page so that your links won't work as you wanted them to, especially considering that discussion simply does not belong here, just as this discussion does not belong here. -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 05:43, 15 December 2006 (UTC) ::If moving the discussion was done in good faith then it would have been done in a way that the link I have put on peoples talk pages would still work. Instead it doesn't. That proves lack of good faith. If there was then intention of good faith then he should go back to all the people I added information to their talk page and fix the link. He broke it, he should fix it. Key Stroke 06:13, 15 December 2006 (UTC) ::: If the page linked here it can't be fixed without going through every user talk page and doing so manually. He may or may not have known you made such edits to talk pages (I know I scan through every edit here, but he may not have had the chance). If the people you added the messages to were that concerned they can easily see the link above simply by clicking the link. He corrected your placement and left a note here for those looking for the discussion. Noone will miss the discussion if they are interested in commenting on it. -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 06:31, 15 December 2006 (UTC) ::::Actually Keystroke, you shouldn't have strated the discussion here. If you read the top of the page, this page is for discussing the main page while general discussion is in the Village Pump. J Andres 11:22, 15 December 2006 (UTC) Oh sh*t! I messed up the front page! Sorry about that! I tried to fix it but couldn't figue out how. :I've fixed it. You'd just added your bullet point after the end of the row instead of before it. You can revert a page by going to the history, choosing the good version, editing that, and then saving it. Angela talk 16:31, 24 December 2006 (UTC) Edits by Palachinov Moved to Village Pump News What happened to the news? I thought that was a great feature of this wiki. I don't see a point in having a "Good to Know" section that isn't updated at all without a news section that seemed to be updated frequently. : Agreed, it was removed in preparation for an addition, but I see it reasonable to keep it for the time being until further changes are made. I'm putting it back in. -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 20:55, 14 January 2007 (UTC) Where did the useful links go? Hey there. A while back the front page had a very useful "index" of information available in the wiki like this. Can that be added back please? The wikimedia search feature is annoying at best and that list was a nice way of quickly finding and getting to the important sections. 203.173.19.79 22:12, 14 January 2007 (UTC) :Agreed, re-added. -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 03:34, 15 January 2007 (UTC) ::Thank you!!! I was just about to suggest the same thing. --YV 06:51, 15 January 2007 (UTC) News We can't edit the news page anymore, so: The war has also been called the Second Partiotic War, the FARKlands War, and the Lesser Great War. (At least on the Initiative side) ~Chaosman :Fixed. -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 00:37, 16 January 2007 (UTC) Adding of CNT Alliances No articles exist for VOGINA, The Pacific Army, IDIOT, New Purple Order, or many other large CNT alliances. Is there a seperate wiki for CNT? :CNT? What is CNT? -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 07:38, 26 February 2007 (UTC) Cybernations: Tournament Edition NEWS: New Bloc and War New Bloc called The Internationale is formed. Nordreich declares on a member of The Internationale, LSF. Might wanna add that to the news, as regulars can't anymore. New Image System You can no longer upload and insert images correctly. The new button does not work. Which button are you talking about? The one that is a green arrow above the edit box? J Andres 01:35, 27 March 2007 (UTC) Yeah, and the old one only inserts a sample Offline CN is back online, as of 16:15 UTC, 3 April 2007. Pryby the Great CN is Offline. Could a Sysop please edit so that that is recognized on the page? I was about to say that. its misinforming users and makes me happy until I find out its down. :( 24.23.15.172 02:36, 1 April 2007 (UTC) Its too busy to process any other requests, but its baaack!!!!!!!!!!! 24.23.15.172 20:30, 1 April 2007 (UTC) Or not 24.23.15.172 20:55, 1 April 2007 (UTC) CN back online Can someone update the status? Offline CN is offline today. Can someone update the status? VE Withdraws from The Initiative. Uh, this is in the news. VE withdrew from The initiative. Can someone add it to the news section? :You can add stuff yourself, its a wiki. However, I added this for you. :P - Zikawe 05:20, 11 April 2007 (UTC) I thought you can't edit the main page? Vandalists in all? :No you can its templates, if you want to edit it just go to the source, and select the template you need to change. News CSS in this case. - Zikawe 07:09, 13 April 2007 (UTC) SWF - News I added the SWF disbandment to the news...I have been adding most of the news. I hope thats ok, I dont know if you guys have some special person that does that here. Zikawe 07:24, 13 April 2007 (UTC) Smithy: I'll add some news if I can get to it first. Sometimes I'm beaten to it. : Sorry for the delay in replying. It seems that I'm the only admin around these days, and I don't do any news stuff; I stick to maintaining the wiki. Please continue updating that section... thanks for taking care of that! - Alphacow talk 01:21, 17 April 2007 (UTC)